The New Kid
by Shadow Claws
Summary: Jack's the new kid in town but he's making friend's fast, especially when he saves Uriko's life. This is my first BR fic so please R&R- Rating for violence and innuendo.


Author's Note: This is my first posted bloody roar fic. I don't own the concept and some of the characters used, I just borrow them and add a few of my own characters. Reviews are welcome, even flames, though I hope I don't get any. I've read a lot of Sabre's work and Tiger5913's…(how could I not, they're probably 10 percent of the total bloody roar stories) and I have to say bravo.  
  
Dedicated to: Anyone who enjoys my work!  
  
  
  
Jack Candor felt small and insignificant as he walked down the bustling Tokyo street. He was pressed in on all sides by throngs of humanity and the honking of horns and smell of exhaust overwhelmed his senses. The sun gleaming off the huge towers of glass and steel got in his dark brown eyes, causing him to squint. He was a foreigner in a foreign land, everything about him screamed AMERICAN!! From his wide eyes and his pale skin, to his being just slightly taller than everyone else around. His wavy brown hair was slightly long, the bangs reaching his temples, and his youthful handsome features were cleanshaven. He wore the navy blue school uniform of Jukino High School and a backpack heavy with books was slung over one shoulder.  
  
Jack's mother had moved him here along with his stepfather and his little sister Celeste. She was the Vice President of Foreign Marketing for the Seattle based Crimson Hill movie production company, a movie company that made movies almost exclusively starring zoanthropes. A secret only his mother knew aside from himself was that Jack was also a zoanthrope. Able to assume the form of a white and black furred humanoid tiger with just a thought.  
  
It had happened last summer when protesters who didn't approve of the "Beastmen" working in movies, outside their movie studio had gotten violent and started throwing things at the guards and anyone who had come through the gates. Jack's mother and he had been coming through with their white Lexus when a heavy cinderblock had smashed into the hood. Jack's mom, mad as hell had gotten out and started to yell at the assembled bloodthirsty mob and been promptly struck in the forehead by a beer bottle someone had chucked. As she fell to the concrete stunned, a great anger had overtaken Jack. He assumed the beast form and come tearing out of the car and into the crowd with his razor sharp claws and teeth before seven security guards had managed to restrain him. Three people died that day, and that had been the first step on a long road that had eventually gotten his mother "re- assigned" to Japan for some movies coming out there.  
  
Just then, he heard a commotion coming from an alley a little ahead.  
  
"You'll never get away with this Xion! Kenji and Yugo will find you and make you pay!" A female voice cried out, she sounded young, around Jack's age. Yugo…that name struck a memory. Yugo Oghami? The leader of a Zoanthrope equal rights group active in Japan?  
  
"Foolish cat, I'm gonna enjoy letting Busuzima have his way with you in his experiments." A cold, calm male voice said. Then Jack heard the unmistakable sound of grunting and flesh smacking flesh.  
  
The white tiger zoanthrope took off at a run, elbowing aside surprised pedestrians in his haste to reach the alley. Boy if that scumbag was hurting the girl, there'd be the wrath of the tiger to pay.  
  
Jack burst into the alley to see a tall slender man with long silver hair and a long red trenchcoat, fighting with a beautiful shapely young girl with long brown hair tied in a braid and a small, nicely rounded bosom, all covered in a blue one piece dress of some sort with long billowing sleeves and a pair of brown boots.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Jack yelled. The silver haired young man turned with a look of surprised annoyance in his face, distracting him just long enough for the girl to give him a good solid kick in between the legs. His face turned purple and his cheeks puffed out.  
  
"Wretched little whore!" the man exclaimed, spinning and backhanding the girl. She flew a good ten feet before landing in a pile of rubble against a dead end wall. Anger took over Jack's being and he gladly welcomed the change, in a flash of light and en explosion of energy, he gained several centimeters in height and several hundred pounds of fur covered muscle. His long thin tail swished about his ankles as he approached the man.  
  
"Aww, what have we here? Another kitty?" the man said mockingly, eliciting a low growl from Jack. Just then the man morphed too, into something vaguely insectoid, with sectioned armor like white skin, a pair of long antennae growing from his head, and wicked bladelike extensions from his shoulder blades, wrists and ankles.  
  
"What the hell are you? Preying Mantis man?" Jack remarked, the words thick and slightly slurred through his feline muzzle.  
  
"No, I'm Xion the Unborn. And now you will die a horrible death for interfering in matters that don't concern you."  
  
"Bring it bug boy…" Jack said with a savage grin. Xion moved forward almost too quickly for even Jack's cat-quick reflexes to keep up with…almost. He ducked under a slash of one of his wrist blades and came up with both of his hands together in a double handed slash of his razor sharp claws into Xion's stomach, spraying dark blood across the alley and splattering it on the wall. Suddenly one of the blades on Xion's back flicked out and pierced Jack in the shoulder and lifted him into the air, where he was thrown up and repeatedly impaled on the razor sharp tips of the back extensions and finally flung into the wall next to Uriko. Fiery pain raged through his massively muscled form, and it was all he could do to hold onto his beast mode. Xion soon stood over him smirking, back in his human form.  
  
"So that was your beast drive, huh?" Jack said, staggering to his feet and having to lean on the wall to not fall down. "Good, but how about this?" Jack threw himself forward, propelled by a blast of energy about his feet. He corkscrewed through the air horizontally, both sets of claws in front of him. He gored into Xion's chest and continued spinning through the air, lightning crackling about him as he pushed the slender man across the alley and finally stopped when they smashed into a parking meter out on the sidewalk hard enough to bend it. People scrambled out of the way as Jack stood to his feet, in human form, his blazer and shirt now shredded from all the excess energy of his beast drive. He walked back to where the pretty young brunette girl lay and kneeled down.  
  
Jack put a hand on her shoulder and shook her gently. "Hey, wake up." He said in his best Japanese, which was considerably good. Large doe like blue eyes fluttered open and fixated on his handsome face, flicking down across the muscled symmetry of his bare torso.  
  
"Wh-who are you?" She managed. Jack stood offering a hand to help her up, which she accepted.  
  
"Jack Candor." He said as he pulled her to her feet. "And what might your name be?" He asked.  
  
"Uriko. Uriko Nonomura." The girl mumbled. Jack noticed again how pretty she was, her slender curves, firm rear and modest breasts all shown off in her blue outfit with the white sleeves.  
  
"Great to meet you Uriko Nonomura. Perhaps you could show me how to get to the high school? I'm new in town. " Jack said.  
  
"Sure. But first, maybe we oughtta get you another uniform…" She said, giggling. Jack looked down at himself, noticing for the first time his near nudity. He felt color rise in his face.  
  
"Probably a good idea." He agreed. Uriko led the way out of the alley past a just now moaning Xion, and Jack happily followed, feeling good that he had been able to help this girl.  
  
"Who was that creep anyway?" Jack asked, nodding back toward Xion, ignoring the strange looks he was getting for his shredded attire.  
  
"His name is Xion. He tried to kidnap me so my friends in the Zoanthrope equal rights movement would risk everything to save me. It's a good thing you came along when you did. I'm sure Yugo and the others will be happy to meet you after school today, if you'd like." She offered, coming to a stop outside of a clothing boutique.  
  
"Wait out here, I'll be back in a moment." Uriko said. She went in and left him standing outside, looking around. Five minutes later she came out with a shopping bag slung over her shoulder.  
  
"That was fast." Jack remarked as he fell into step beside her again.  
  
"Shopping is my specialty." Uriko grinned at him. Jack felt a little piece of his heart melt at the sight.  
  
What am I nuts? I can't already like this girl…we just met! He thought.  
  
"You can change in the boy's PE locker room at school." She said, interrupting his train of thought. Jack just nodded.  
  
"Thanks." He said.  
  
"We're here." She announced, coming to a stop outside a large rectangular two story building with a couple hundred students milling around out front. "Meet me out here by the sign after school and I'll take you to meet my friends." She pointed at a sign that had a picture of a big cat of some sort on it, probably the mascot of the sports team.  
  
"Okay." Jack nodded. "By the sign. After school. Wouldn't miss it." He grinned in what he hoped was a charming manner. Uriko grinned back.  
  
"See ya later!" She said cheerfully, turning and running toward a group of friends she must have sighted amidst the crowd, her long braid bouncing. Jack watched her cute little backside as she left with a small grin. Maybe Japan would be alright. It was certainly looking that way. 


End file.
